Hiding
by BittersweetKiss
Summary: The first night Edward watches Bella sleep and she wakes up and finds him hiding in her closet. Takes place in Twilight. One-shot.


**This fanfic is a one-shot and in Edward's perspective.**

I climbed into Bella's room silently and closed the window behind me.

How beautiful she looked while sleeping. So innocent. I watched her sleep for a couple hours while I looked at her books and CDs that were lying on the ground. A fan of the classics. Nice.

Then Bella tossed and turned, making some noises. Uh oh. She was waking up. I headed to the window but it was shut tightly (not like that mattered) and it would make even more noise opening it up again. I looked around frantically and quickly.

The closet, I thought. Perfect. I went over and hid in her closet. I heard her get up out of her bed and walk around a little. I stayed very still. She never went back to bed. Hang on—what time was it now? Dammit, it was time for school now.

The closet door opened and I tried to hide far back behind all the clothes.

I shut my eyes tightly as if I would magically disappear from here. Goodness me, why did I hide in her closet?! Why couldn't I have just used the door to her room and leave the house that way? I must really be stupid.

"Edward?!" Yup, she found me. Oh, God. This can't be happening to me.

"Oh, hello, Bella. Lovely day today, huh?" I laughed nervously.

"What the hell are you doing in my closet?!"

I tried to think of something clever and believable. "Um…I just…really liked that one shirt you wore yesterday and…I was wondering if I could borrow it…?"

She raised her eyebrows. "You wear women's clothing?"

"Of course!" I said right away. What the heck is wrong with me?!

"So let me get this straight," she said. "You liked a shirt I was wearing yesterday, so you come into my house in the night and hide in my closet looking for that shirt so _you _can wear it?"

Would telling her the truth be better than having her think I'm a cross dresser? _No, that's not it, Bella. I was just watching you sleep. Kind of like a stalker or peeping Tom. You okay with that or would you rather have me stick with the other story that I want to wear your clothes? _No, I'm not going to tell her the truth. That would be bad too.

So I just nodded and she seemed a little disgusted. Then she composed her face a little. "So…which shirt did you want again?" She pulled a shirt off the hanger next to my head. "I was wearing this yesterday. Here you go." She handed it to me. It was a small pink t-shirt with the words "Daddy's little girl" printed on it. Oh, God. Why me?

"I have some shoes that go perfectly with that top." She went to her desk with her computer on it and then came back and handed me a pair of white sneakers with hot pink shoe laces. "They're a little too big for me, so I'm sure they'll fit you."

"Err…thanks," I said and got out of her closet and left her room and house altogether.

Dammit. Well, I had to stick to the story I gave her, so I took off the shirt I was wearing and put on the pink shirt I told Bella I liked and wanted to borrow. The shirt was very tight on me and it showed my belly button.

All day at school kids were either laughing at me or looking quite disturbed by my presence.

I felt like dying when Emmett then saw me.

"Daddy's…_little girl_?!" And then of course he burst into laughter. Then Jasper joined in with him. "Geez, Edward! When did you come out of the closet?"

"Apparently this morning," I muttered and frowned.

Alice's expression was even more embarrassing. I knew then that she was going to give me some fashion tips.

"Here's my advice, Edward," she said. "Firstly, pink is _not _your color at all. Secondly, the pink shoes are the wrong shade of the shirt. Oh! You should have come to me before coming to school! I have the perfect pink heels!"

Then she put her arm through mine and we skipped to lunch. I was now stuck in a fashion conversation with Alice. Pure torture.

Why me?!

**Please review! And if you liked this fanfic then check out my other one-shot humor/parody, Busted. It's just like this one in some ways. **


End file.
